


Old MacDonald Had a Farm(ville)

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Farmville - Freeform, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred thinks that Farmville applies to the real world. Arthur must show him that he is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old MacDonald Had a Farm(ville)

“So Arthur…Can we plant cupcakes? Cause that would be sweet!”

They were in Wal-mart, looking at packs of seeds. Arthur had come over on the first day of spring and planned to stay until the end of summer. Alfred had boasted about planting an amazing garden, so Arthur offered to help.

Good thing he had too. If Alfred really believed that they could plant cupcakes, then there was seriously something wrong with him.

“Alfred, who told you that cupcakes could be planted?”

Alfred stopped his search for cupcake seeds. He stared at Arthur like he had sprouted another head.

“You don’t know? Farmville of course! You can plant anything on there! They must have based the game off of real life, right?”

Arthur wanted to face palm. Whatever this ‘Farmville’ was, it had ruined Alfred’s vision of gardening. How he hated the internet and all of it’s lies!

“You are meaning to tell me that this…game…somehow would apply to real life? Do you really think that?” Arthur had to know if Alfred was only kidding.

Alfred went back to looking, picking up a pack of peas.

“Well…I mean, they have everything on that game. Animals, trees, machines. I just thought that because it was so close to real life, you could plant those things too. Plus, cupcakes and crystals would be awesome to plant!”

So, Alfred really did think those things could be planted…Arthur sighed. Now he wanted to know what Farmville was about. He asked Alfred, and the man’s eyes lit up.

“You wanna know about Farmville?! Well, it’s a farming game on Facebook, and you can plant loads of things! There are seventeen pages of stuff to plant! There’s also animals that you can get stuff from, and trees, and you can breed the animals too now! To harvest stuff you can use a combine and everything! It’s all pretty sweet.”

Arthur didn’t know if it was ‘sweet’ or not. It just sounded like a well developed game that he was happy to not be playing. But Alfred was obviously confused, and it was up to Arthur to teach him the differences between the virtual world and the real one.

Arthur grabbed handfuls of seed packets, telling Alfred to come along to the check out. It was time to get planting.

* * *

The day was getting hot, and the garden had to be tilled before the temperature reached around ninety. Arthur started, but needed Alfred to help if they were going to get done in time. While Arthur started chopping at the dirt, Alfred watched, thoughtful look on his face.

“You know Arthur…this would be much easier if we had a tractor…”

Arthur stopped and straightened his back. A tractor, seriously? The plot of ground wasn’t that big, and a tractor couldn’t maneuver very well through the alleyway to get to Alfred’s backyard. Plus, it was a very unintelligent idea since it would only take them a half hour or so to do the job.

“Please Alfred, let’s just get this done so we can have some tea.”

Alfred stuck his tongue out at Arthur before picking up a tiller and getting to work, mumbling about how lemonade was better than tea. Arthur smiled softly and continued chopping up the soil. Soon enough, the ground was workable and they both went inside for a small break. Alfred’s air-conditioned house felt wonderful. Arthur found a pot to boil some water and leaned against the counter as Alfred got out some lemonade from the refrigerator.

“Drinking tea when it’s this hot, you’re crazy Artie,” Alfred said as he poured a giant glassful. The light yellow liquid was gulped down and was then refilled. Arthur watched, smirk in place.

“I’m the crazy one? Who wanted to plant cupcakes?”

Arthur rolled his eyes and took a seat at his dining table. He pressed his hands to the cold glass before touching his face, soaking in the damp coolness. It felt good on his hot flesh.

“Hey, it would be awesome. Think about it.”

Arthur clicked his tongue and went back to his tea, hearing it whistle. He found the container of Afternoon Tea Alfred had and set the little bag in a mug before pouring the water over it. He turned back to see Alfred eating a candy bar that had seemingly come out of nowhere. Alfred always had loved candy. Arthur smiled as he sipped his tea.

* * *

After the break, the men got back to work. Arthur took a handful of tomato seeds and gave them to Alfred, telling him to space them about two feet apart. Alfred did just that and Arthur followed behind him, covering them up.

“See, not so hard, is it? Much better than that game you play. We get all the benefits.”

Alfred paused in his seed plating. He looked at Arthur with shining eyes.

“You mean we get gold coins?! Heck yes! Can’t wait!”

Once again, Arthur felt like smashing his palm into his face. Is that what Alfred really thought? Was he really that crazy!? Arthur picked up a new packet of seeds. Green beans.

“Alfred, please please tell me you are joking. If you seriously think that you can get gold coins from picking plants….”

For a moment, Alfred got this sad look on his face, and Arthur felt like apologizing. But then it faded and was replaced with a forced grin.

“Ha, I’m pretty stupid aren’t I?”

Now Arthur really felt bad. It was true Alfred was an airhead, but he was Arthur’s airhead. Dropping the packet of green beans, Arthur straightened himself before pulling Alfred into a hug, holding him tightly. He pressed his face into the taller man’s shoulder. It was slightly damp from sweat, but he didn’t care.

“You are fine the way you are, love. I’m sorry I said what I did. I forget sometimes that is just you and how you are. Don’t forget I love every bit of it.”

Alfred smiled lightly before turning in Arthur’s arms and hugging him back. It was too hot to be doing something like it, but Alfred did it anyway. He knew he was an idiot at times, but what mattered was that Arthur still loved him.

Finally, Arthur felt that it was an appropriate time to pull away and did just that. He gazed up at Alfred’s tanned face and gave him a sweet smile. They planted the rest of everything they had and when it was finished the heat outside had started to cool down slightly. Alfred and Arthur headed inside to start dinner. While Arthur got to work on the food, Alfred got out his laptop.

What? He had crops ready.


End file.
